


Perks of dating an Android

by Winters_Children



Series: Domestic Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fucking at work, Lemon, Love that fucking android, Robo fuck?, Smut, Suave but also clueless Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: You and Connor had been dating for a little over a month. It was perfect in every way except... you hadn't had the chance to fuck yet. Despite your best efforts, every time you tried to start something, Connor was oblivious and you just decided to wait for when he was ready. But god...you wanted to have him so badly. As you watch him at work, you get yourself worked up but this time, maybe Connor will do something about it...





	Perks of dating an Android

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut work so, uh, I would really appreciate feedback to improve my writing! Let me know if you want more similar work in the future. I hope you dirty android lovers enjoy ;P
> 
> Recommended listening: Big God (Florence and the Machine), Hunger (Florence and the Machine), Sweater Weather (The Neighborhood)

First, it was his subtle coin tricks that drew your eyes away from your work. His fingers danced as he manipulated the metal disk. You wondered what else he could do with those nimble fingers.

Then, for some unknown reason, perhaps unconsciously, he began licking and biting his lower lip, as if deep in thought. You knew what it felt like to kiss those soft lips but you thought about where else they could be kissing.

Fuck, you had been gazing into space for a few minutes now, the screen of your tablet had locked from inactivity. You felt flushed from your little daydream. Just get back to work…

He started loosening his tie.

You couldn’t take it after that. You had to go cool down somewhere alone. With purposeful strides, you left your desk and headed for the restroom, hoping some cool water would calm you down. You cursed under your breath for letting yourself get so horny at Connor’s little movements. But goddamn you hadn’t fucked in ages... and as you walked, you heard Connor’s quick stride approaching.

Nearing the door, Connor pulled you aside, his grip on your arm was electrifying, your proximity only intensifying the quickening of your heartbeat.

“Are you ill, (Y/N)?” He asked, clearly concerned.

“N-no, why would you think that, Connor?” your voice sounded shaky and your throat felt bone dry.

“Your temperature has increased nearly two degrees, your breathing is erratic, your heart rate is averaging 100 BPM and, are you shaking? I know you have not undergone any physical stress in the last hour, what is causing these symptoms?”

“Fuck, Connor, like you don’t already know!”

He seemed genuinely puzzled. Fuck it, you grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him. His LED blinked yellow rapidly.

“Oh, I think I understand the issue. Are you sexually aroused, (Y/N)?” he asked outright.

You nearly facepalmed but Connor suddenly cupped your face and bent down to kiss you. As the seconds drew on, his motions grew more passionate and his tongue entered your mouth. Where the hell did he learn to do THAT? As the kiss continued to deepen, his hands trailed down your body, causing you to tremble uncontrollably. Your proximity made you aware of Connor’s growing arousal as well. Shit. You broke this kiss, breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? Was this the incorrect method of alleviating your arousal?”

“No, Connor, that was great actually, but, we can’t have sex in a hallway!” you hissed, looking around for anyone else in the immediate area.

“Well, where would you propose we engage in intercourse?”

You had an idea. Grabbing Connor’s hand, you led him to an empty conference room and slammed the door shut, locking it as quickly as you could. Luckily, there were no cameras, but you honestly wouldn't have cared at this point.

“Now what?” Connor asked innocently. You almost snapped out of your sexual haze then and there for those puppy dog eyes, but one glance at his lips and down to his pants...you almost couldn't help yourself.

“Are you sure you want to do this Connor?” you asked as you walked toward him.

“Of course, this is part of any human relationship, I would like to do this with you. Are you ok with this, as well?”

“Yes, now we get naked.”

Connor managed to remove his jacket and tie before you returned to his kissable lips, you pressed against each other while desperately trying to escape from your clothing. Connor had better luck removing his shirt than you and his hands traveled to your waist to grasp the hem of your blouse after he managed to remove his button down undershirt at record speed. You broke apart momentarily as he eagerly pulled the thin material over your head, leaving just your bra. With similar gusto, he gripped the waist of your skirt and yanked it down, panties and all. His pants were still on. As he backed you into the conference table, your hands worked his belt off hastily. A tingle ran up your spine as Connor lifted you onto the table and your bare ass was set on the cold surface. The buttons and zipper offered the last resistance. As you struggled, Connor also seemed hung up on the clasp of your bra.

“Let’s switch,” you offered with a devious smile.

His eyes met your and seemed to gleam with approval.

You both made short work of the last bindings.

The final pieces of clothing shed, nothing stood between the two of you. Well, one thing did, standing quite tall, actually, was the image of every afternoon fantasy you had of Connor.

When you first met him, you assumed it was a ken doll situation down there. But as you learned more about androids, you discovered most models were equipped with functioning genitalia that could be stimulated just like the real deal. Connor was no exception.

You wanted him badly, and he seemed just as eager to get going, pulling your hips to the edge of the table with a slight squeal from the friction of your skin on the smooth tabletop. God, you could almost feel him inside you, what was the hold up?

Connor looked you in the eye one last time, “let me know if I’m doing this right, ok?”

There was that smile that melted your heart. You loved him, more than anything, and in that moment you wanted to fuck him even more than before.

Your legs spread and gripped his hips as he took his first thrust inside of you, earning a sudden gasp of relief from you. All the tension built up from that afternoon had finally found an outlet as you clung to every sensation. His breath on your neck, his firm hands digging into the soft flesh on your hips, the cold table, and his cock in your aching pussy.

Your breathing was fast and despite your best efforts, you moaned between thrusts, hopefully encouraging Connor to keep it going. Sweat had already begun to build on your forehead and your skin was burning. You couldn’t take it any longer.

“Faster, faster, Connor,” you begged, clinging to his broad torso.

He finally let out a moan of his own. You hadn’t noticed his silence but now he was grunting and gasping, he was as close as you.

His thrusts grew sloppy but all the more pleasurable as he quickened his pace. His fingers gripped your hips tighter, surely leaving red marks, if not bruises.

Your core tightened, the tension was unbearable.

“Fuck, Connor!” you gasped and moaned as you felt the warm release of orgasm spread through your body.

Connor breathed heavily and made a choked moan and took one final thrust before you felt his release inside of you.

He remained there for several long moments, panting alongside you, tangled together in the afterglow of sex.

After regaining some composure, he pulled out and kissed you with more intensity than before.

Breaking apart, he smiled and looked into your eyes, “was that satisfactory, (Y/N)?”

You giggled and nodded, “I love you Connor,” you said sincerely.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”

“We should probably get back to work before someone starts snooping. We can resume this later tonight if you’d like,” you offered hopefully.

“I think I would like that. This was an enlightening experience, I wish we had done this sooner,” he said sincerely.

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

You already knew you weren’t getting any sleep tonight, not with that endless android stamina to keep you awake. One of the many perks of dating the android named Connor.


End file.
